Masked and Wanted
by odwala
Summary: Prince Jacob is throwing a masked ball to find a wife. Bella and Edward hate each other and met at the ball. But they don't know who the other is. Can Bella figure out who her masked man is and accept it? Will she forget about him and fawn over Jacob? AH:
1. The Notification

Disclmer: I own NOTHING! Except maybe the plot line...

"A ball!" King Billy Black exclaimed. "But Jacob, what about Leah? Do you not love her?"

"No Father, I don't. I never _have_." Jacob said. Fighting with his father, the king of The Kingdom of Forks, made him very tired.

"But, why? You two are perfect for each other!"

"She used to be my cousin until the divorce! That's disgusting. And she, frankly, gets on my very last nerve!" _And she does it on purpose_, Jacob thought warily.

"But I do recall you telling her you loved her that one night you took her to the lake."

"How do you know that?"

"Never you mind." Truth be told, King Billy was spying on his son that day. "If you aren't going to do what's best for yourself, then what about Forks? Leah would be a perfect queen while your king!"

"No she wouldn't. She would start wars and higher taxes! Abuse the servents, and disregard every one of her morals, _just_ to have power!" _She can't even make herself tea! She would be a disgrace!_ Jacob thought.

"But a _ball_, Jacob! Young ladies _never_ act themselves at those things. They would use you to do all the things you say Leah would do! At least have suiters come _here_." King Billy was truly outraged at this idea. How could his son be so stupid?

"It's not just a ball for a wife, Father, I would also be selecting my knights for when I turn king."

"But Jacob - "

"Father, I have made up my mind. End of discussion." And with that, King Billy stormed out of the room muttering something that sounded like 'children never listen.'


	2. The Humiliation

**Disclmer: I own NOTHING! Except maybe the plot line...**

**AN: Fish-Lady talks like that. I know how to spell is, and twenty, and and, and the, and away, and all that other stuff...

* * *

_Bella _POINT OF VIEW!  
**

I stepped out onto the streets of the kingdom of Forks, ready to face a new day! I joyfully walked over to the Fish-Lady to buy some trout for dinner tonight. In the Forks River, trout were th most common thing that settled there. So there was always plenty.

"Hello. May I ask what the price of trout is for today?" I asked. Fish-Lady gave me a strange look. It was full of sadness and worry. It scarred me. Had the King died? Was the Eastern Forest burnt down? Did someone attack us?

"Ze prrice for vone trout iz 'wenty zentz. Five for Vift-tey." **The price for one trout is twenty cents. Five for fifty **Twenty cents for trout? But, Forks is there home! Oh, no. We caught too many of them for them to breed. Their weren't any left were there? Oh, no, oh no, oh no! This is horrible! For some, trout is all they eat. All they can afford. They would surly die without their only source of food! Oh, no, oh no, _oh no_!

"Twenty cents? But, but why?" I stammered. What about Fish-Lady? This was her job. She would be penny-less if she lost it. But without any trout, there would be nothing to sell. No money to earn.

"Edward n' Emmett thzrew trash into ze Vever, zending ze fish avay. My zellz vill go down ze drrain if zey doont sstop mezzing up ze town!" **Edward and Emmett threw trash into the River, sending the fish away. My sales will go down the drain if they don't stop messing up the town! **She ranted, throwing her arms up in the air in frustration.

"I'm so sorry." And I truly was. Edward and his best friend, Emmett, were idiots who thought that they could do whatever they wanted because their parents were rich and they've been to the royal castle. Edward's dad was the doctor, while Emmett's dad built and sold the houses. "I think I'll take...four trout." I only needed four, and while if I bought five I would be saving thirty cents, but Fish-Lady needed the money more then I did. She had _fourteen_ kids to support all by herself.

"Oh!" The joy was clear on her face. All of her worry lines disappeared and were replaced by an ear-to-ear grin. "Zank you, zank you! Bott are you sar? It would be ehtey zents? Zat would be veery prricey..." **Thank you, thank you! But are you sure? It would be eighty cents? That would be very pricey... **And the worry lines appear! But I wasn't backing out.

"Yes, I know, but... I'm perfectly okay with that." Her eyes gleamed with awe and amazement as she wrapped up the fish, gave them to me, and accepted my money I had fished from the bottom of my basket. It looked as if her eyes would fall right out of their sockets!

As I walked away, feeling very proud at what I just did, I placed the fish carefully at the bottom of my basket, taking out my book and draping a blue and white cloth atop of it. I didn't want my brand new book getting stained with fish juices.

Yesterday, September thirteenth, was my birthday, and my father, Charlie, the Chief of Police in our section of Forks, had saved up to buy me a beautiful book full of fairy tales and myths. Things about beanstalks and giants. Wolves and vampires. Dwarfs and glass slippers. The pages were lined with golden-colored thread, and there was a built in bookmark! I usually hate birthdays, the attention, the gifts, the spotlight, but when I opened this package, I was to shocked to say anything. I loved this book. And now I finally got a chance to explore the wonders of the fictional characters.

I settled on to the ledge of a small fountain surrounded by trees and vegetation, setting my basket on te ground, right by my feet. I quickly opened to the first page of the first story. I really wanted to read this new book.

_'Once upon a time, in the Kingdom of Golthena, lived a fair madden named Annie. That was short for Annabella. She had beautiful sun-kissed chocolate hair, and very bright green eyes. She was the only darker skinned person in all of Golthena, but people still treated her the sa-'_

I was brought out of my trance by a sudden noise behind me. I set my book down in my basket, marking my page of course, and turned around. _Strange, _I thought,_ Nothing's there. _

_ sshhh sshhh sshhh, _went the bushes to my left.

"Hello?" I said, my voice cracking. I was getting worried. What if this was some kind of animal that wanted to eat me? Or _animals_ that wanted to eat me?

_ sshhh sshhh sshhh, _went the bushes to my right. I snapped my head to that direction. Nothing.

_ sshhh sshhh sshhh. _This was behind me. I turned my head and looked across my shoulder. I gripped the ledge tighter, cutting my palms on the jagged edge. This can't be good. why? _The bushes were moving_! Fear crept up on me as I started to breath in gasps. My heart started racing.

** "GAAHHHHHH!"**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I fell into the water. The bone chilling, freezing water. I turned to see who had tricked me, finding myself scowling. It was Edward Cullen. Annoying, mean Edward Cullen. Rolling on the ground laughing. Tears streaming down his face.

"You jerk!" I yelled, tears streaming down _my_ face. But they were not tears of joy. They were tears of humiliation and furry. I grabbed my basket and ran off, my checks burning red. I thought I heard someone following behind me, but I kept on running.

Until I fell.

**AN:**

Sooooooooooooooo...did u like it?

Sorry I haven't updated, but this is the longest chapter i've EVER written (so far).

**THE IS THE FOUNTAIN I PICTURED IS ON MY PROFILE! **

PS: I made up the first story. fyi...

**oDwALa**


	3. The announcement

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Except maybe the plot line...**

_Edward _POINT OF VIEW!

I didn't _mean_ to make her cry. Bella is so uptight that she takes everything personal. It was just a joke! It's not _my _fault _she _fell into the fountain water!

It was just a joke. Emmett was hiding in the bushes behind her and to her left, while I was to her right. She overreacts _way_ too much! And she's going to go home, crying, her father's going to see, she's going to tell him what happened (making it a whole lot worse than it is), he's going to tell my father, and, well...I don't want my father, Carlisle, to be disappointed in me. He already thinks I'm some horrible kid who likes destroying the town...

But it's not me! Or Emmett! It's James and Laurent and Mike! _They're_ the ones who do everything that hurts the Kingdom! But Emmett and I always get caught stopping them! it's not fare! We do nothing wrong! Yet everyone hates us!

Well...girls tend to go head-over-heals for me, trying to flirt, but I have no idea why. It's really creepy and annoying. One time, this girl Jessica, looked through my bathroom window when I was bathing! Who does that? It's disturbing!

But Bella doesn't do that. She completely ignores me because of stupid rumors she heard when she first moved here a year ago.

I tried to be nice, tried to talk to her, but she just walked past me like she's better then me! Giving me the cold shoulder. _S_he was_ mean. _So I tell my dad that and he's all like 'Oh, no! She's such a sweet girl. A little clumsy though, that's how I got to meet her...'

And she _never_ passes up a chance to say all the little things I do wrong, trying to build up to the 'big things I did wrong.' Or that James and his stupid friends did that _I_ get blamed for. And Emmett. He gets blamed for it too.

So, _I_ never pass up a chance to annoy _her_.

I started following Bella, trying to apologize. Even though I didn't really mean it.

But, being Bella, she fell.

"Here, let me help you," I said, very politely, trying to pick her up.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled, getting up and shaking away my hands.

"I'm just trying to help!" I yelled back.

"If you wanted to help, then you shouldn't have scarred me into falling into the fountain!" She _did_ have a point, but I pushed away my guilt. I was _not_ backing down.

"It was a joke! If you didn't always overreact then you would see that!"

"Says the man who thinks throwing trash into the River is funny!" What the heck?!? I didn't do! I _hate_ rumors!

"I didn't do that! That was stupid James and stupid Mike and stupid Laurent! Not me, not Emmett. We were trying to _stop_ them!"

"Yah r-" Bella was cut off by a trumpet.

A man jumped off a horse, put away the trumpet, and pulled out a long scroll of parchment

"Here, ye, here ye. Prince Jacob wants all to be informed that he is holding a ball." said some guy in poofy pants. "A masked ball, to find someone whom he would want as a queen for when he takes the thrown, and knights for when he takes the thrown! _All shall attend_! Thank you!" Mr. Funny Pants rolled up his scroll, jumped on his horse, and rode away, leaving me with my jaw open in astonishment.

**AN:**

I got five reviews!! I'm so happy :D. People like my story!!

Thank you to BellaCullen2312; Kolored; Sparx6; and OoBoysInBooksAreBetteroO for reviewing!

**oDwALa**


	4. The Backround

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Except maybe the plot line...**

_Bella _POINT OF VIEW!

Wait. A ball? That _everyone_ has to attend? No. No. No. No. NO! A ball means having to dress-up and having to dress-up means-

"BELLA! DID YOU HEAR THE NEWS?!?!" yelled my best friend, Alice Brandon, from across the square. Oh, no. This was going to be bad. Edward sniggered. "Well, did yah?" She said after she was doe running across the square to get to me.

"Yes, Alice, I did." I replied warily.

"Good. So, let's now go sho-"

"Alice, why don't you get my dress for me?" I said, cutting her off. I hated shopping. I _despised_ shopping. I was _not going_ shopping.

"But that's no fun!" She said, grabbing my hand and starting to pull me towards the shops.

"But, if, if you get my dress _for_ me.....then, then.....I won't be able to whine or annoy you about the dress and the cost!" Yes! Alice _hated_ when I did that. Perfect way to get out of it. I might not have to be pulled along the shops for five hours!

"Well...fine! But when I have to give you the dress, you can't complain then _and_ I get to make you look beautiful!" Uggh. A make-over. Or shopping. Make-over. Shopping. I'll take the make over.

"Fine."

"Yay! The man with the funny pants posted the full announcement and the ball is tomorrow, so I'll bring it over then! Bye!" And with that, she ran off.

Yes. No shopping. The last time I went shopping with Alice, I broke my leg. Don't even ask!Alice saw something on sale, and I was 'in her way on bagging a deal' (her words, not mine), and she knocked me over trying t get to whatever it was. And Alice doesn't even fell guilty (because she says it was my fault), so I can't use that as an excuses.

* * *

_Edward_ POINT OF VIEW

Bella has no idea that I'm watching her and Alice fight. It's very comical, actually.

"But, if, if you get my dress _for_ me.....then, then.....I won't be able to whine or annoy you about the dress and the cost!" Wow. Nice excuses Bella. Alice would say yes to that. And I've known Alice for awhile.

See, she and I are really good friends. We have been since kindergarten. She's the only person who believes me and Emmett. Why? Because she's seen it happen. With her own two eyes. So she knows that it's never Emmett and me running a muck.

"Well...fine! But when I have to give you the dress, you can't complain then _and_ I get to make you look beautiful!" Hah! Alice and her make-overs!

"Fine."

"Yay! The man with the funny pants posted the full announcement and the ball is tomorrow, so I'll bring it over then! Bye!" Tomorrow! That's horrible! The forced ball is _tomorrow!_ No! I don't even want to go! This is not fair.

But Emmett _would_ want to go. I guess I should come with him to support him....I guess.

Better get my tux!  


* * *

**AN:**

:-D

So, on a side note, my school play is _Annie Jr. _and I got a part! It's 'Sound Effects Person' and I asked my drama teacher (and the director of the play) what it means and he's like "You hold up a sign that says things like 'laugh' and 'clap'."

What??? That makes no sense but, at leased I'm in the play!

The person who got Ms. Hanagen was complaining about her role. She wanted Annie. But Ms. Hanagen is a good role and I think she's just being whiny.

So anyway, I haven't seen Annie in awhile and....is there a 'Sound Effects Person' in there? I'm pretty sure there's not......

**oDwALa**


	5. The Mystery

**Disclaimer: I own everything! Haha. No. I Don't........  
**

_Bella _POINT OF VIEW!

Alice was fixing my hair for the ball. It was tonight. I was nerves. What if I fell while I was dancing? What would happen when Prince Jacob saw me? I mean, I _was_ just average. Nothing special. Plain. Boring. Inadequate. Hopeless.

"Bella! Quit freaking yourself out! It's just a ball! Your not going to fall, and your beautiful. So please don't cry. Your make-up will run." Alice can always see right through me. She knows when to make me smile because I'm sad. She's a great friend.

"Bell, I'm not a great friend, I'm an amazing friend!" She said with a laugh.

"I swear you can read my mind, Alice!"

"No, you're predictable. _And_ an open book. _I_ can see the future!" Ha ha. Alice got these "feelings" that were always right

"Alice, no. You can't." I stated.

"But would you _ever_ bet against _me_?" Darn. She got me there. No one bet against Alice. And did she know it! I remained silent.

"See. Know go put on your dress. I need to get myself ready."

I stepped out of her bathroom and into her bedroom. The bag with the dress was lying on her bed. It was a _very_ large bag. How much did she pay?

"Bella. Put. The. Dress. On! You said no complaining!" Am I that predictable!!??!?

I pulled out the dress-slowly- from the bag. It was beautiful. It was blue without straps. The satin was styled so it looked like it was a wrap, but it was an a-line dress. There was floral, silver embroidery on the bottom and top of the dress. Also, the embroidery was right on the edge of the wrap effect. It was gorgeous. Beautiful. Amazing.

"I new you would like it. Blue compliments your skin tone." Alice whispered, coming out of the bathroom. She pulled out her dress out of another bag. It was a purple a-line with small straps. Silver, beaded embroidery started by the left strap, like a flower, and cascaded down, in a pattern like leaves. I still loved mine better though.

* * *

_Edward_ POINT OF VIEW!

Emmett and I arrived at the castle in a horse drawn carriage. We were both in masks, because it _was_ a masquerade. When we entered, people were already dancing, waltzing. Emmet started stalking off somewhere, but I grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to ask someone to dance with me. Thank-you-very-much!" He laughed, walking off towards a blond lady in red. Wow. For a second, he sounded like Bella.

"Would you like to dance?" Said a voice -trying to be seductive. It didn't work. It was gross.

"Thank you, but no tha-" Something caught my eye. Someone caught my eye. She had beautiful brown curls past her shoulders. I couldn't see her face, but I felt a connection with her. She turned around and caught my eye. Her beautiful glowing blown eyes mesmerized me, I was hypnotized. She blushed a beautiful blush, her cheeks turning pink. Her blue dress accented her skin tone, making it look like strawberries and cream. She was the most beautiful creature alive. I brushed past the girl who was talking to me, for I wanted to talk to _her_. I wish she wasn't wearing a mask; I wanted to see her whole face. For some reason, she looked familiar.

"Hello." I said to the beauty.

"Hello," she replied to her feet, her blush glowing. Her voice was so musical. Sweet. And...familiar?

"Wo-would you like to-to dance with me?" I stuttered. How did she have this affect on me? I've never stuttered in all my life!

"Yes, yes I would love that. Thank you." I offered my hand, and she took it. When she touched my hand, I felt a sensation I have never felt before. It was deep, full of life. It made my heart fly, and skip a beat. I know she felt it too. She had blushed. I lead her to the dance floor, spinning her around before we settled into the regular rhythm of the dance. She gave a quite laugh. Oh how did that fill me with joy!

"Where do you live?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"In the Olympic Peninsula region of the Kingdom. And you, my dear lady?" Her blush grew deeper. I had thought she would have been used to manners such as these from men.

"I also live in that region. Have I seen you before? What is your name?" If she lived in the Olympic Peninsula region, then she could have heard of me. Heard of the lies. I wanted her to like me. Not hate me.

"I'm going to keep that a secret." I said, winking. "But, will you tell me _yours_?" A sly smile appeared across her face.

"No. Because you won't tell me your name." I laughed and spun her again. I never wanted this dance to end.

* * *

**AN:**

:-D

Dresses on profile.

**oDwALa**


	6. The Good and Bad Dance

**Disclaimer: Do i really have to say it.........i will anyway: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!  
**

_Bella _POINT OF VIEW!

Alice and I had walk into the castle to find that it was so much more magnificent then we could have dream! A many layered chandelier hung from the ceiling, casting a rich, warm, sunny glow across every surface. Couples, or just dancing parters, were waltzing to the beat of the orchestra. All the women were dressed in fine fabrics oin colors of all kinds. Except blue. I think I might of been the only one in blue.

I was in awe. I turned my head to see it all. I couldn't believe that I was actually in the castle. The royal castle.

"Alice, can you beli-" Where did see go? I turn my head and she heads off. "Alice? Alice? Where are yo-" Oh. She was heading in the direction of a man with blond hair. Oh, Alice.

"Hello, beautiful, would you like to dance? I'll be your Romeo." Ugg. I knew that voice. It was the voice of Mike Newton. Ever since I moved here, he was always trying to kiss me, or....do something else.

"No, thank you, Mike. Sorry." I shoved past him and went to my right. Many other men keep asking me to dance, but they were all pigs about it. I just kept to myself. But I soon felt a gaze on my back.

I turned to find a brilliant pair of green eyes staring strait to my soul. I felt my face heat up, turning red. He had bronze hair, that was perfectly messy. He was in a simple black tux and black tie. He pushed past a girl, coming towards me. I wish he wasn't wearing a mask. I wanted to see the rest of his face. But for some reason, he looked familiar.

"Hello," he said. I caught my breath. He had a velvet-like voice, that was somehow familiar. I looked down at my feet, embarassed that this, this, _god, _was talking to plain old me.

"Hello," I whispered, my blush deepening.

"Wo-would you like to-to dance with me?" he stuttered. Was he nervous? Why would someone like him stutter.

"Yes, yes I would love that. Thank you." And I truly meant it. I felt some kind of connection with him. I was a deep thing. Something unexplainable. He held out his hand, and I gladly took it. I felt an electric pulse shot up my arm and fill my entire body. It was a magnificent feeling. And could my blush deepen any more?

He lead me to the dance floor, spinning me once before we settled into the gentle rhythm of the waltz, losing ourselves in each other's eyes. I giggled softly. He had some strange effect on me that made me actually feel graceful.

"Where do you live?" I asked in a hushed tone, for I didn't want to break this magical connection.

"In the Olympic Peninsula region of the Kingdom. And you, my dear lady?" 'My dear lady?' Did he not have amazing manners.

"I also live in that region. Have I seen you before? What is your name?" I had to know what his name was! I had to find the man that made me feel this way!

He seemed hesitant at first. "I'm going to keep that a secret." he said, winking. "But, will you tell me _yours_?"

No way! If he wasn't telling me _his_ name I wasn't telling _mine_! I placed a sly smile upon my face.

"No. Because you won't tell me your name." He laughed and spun me. I never wanted this dance to end.

But, of course, it had to.

"Ma'am, may I cut in?" Asked a deep voice. I spun around only to find _the_ Prince Jacob offering his hand out to me. He had on pine-stripe pants and a gray vest. Over the vest was a black jacket. A maroon hanker-chief was in his top pocket, and it matched the tie he had on. I suppose it was to stand out.

"Uh, su-sure." I stuttered. But who wouldn't. He was royal! I turned back to the mystery man and said, "I'm sorry. Maybe I'll see you later?" He nodded, but his eyes held all the sadness in the world. Why was he sad? He didn't deserve to be sad.

I placed my hand into Prince Jacob, and he pulled me away from the mystery man. But I couldn't take my eyes of the him. I tried to say I'm sorry with my eyes, because I really, truly was, but I don't think he got the message.

Prince Jacob spun me so I was facing him and place his hand on my waist. But it felt wrong. It was too hot, too big, too rough. I held my dress (so I wouldn't trip on it) with one hand, and placed my other hand in his. I looked up into his brown eyes, but he was too tall. I was practically looking strait up.

Something was way off. I didn't like this. Not at all.

"So, where do you live?" He asked.

"The Olympic Peninsula region." I said. It was...awkward talking to him.

"Oh." That was all he said.

"So...why did you decide to throw a ball?" I asked, making small talk.

"I tried of all the suiters. They...I never felt anything with them. I never liked how, how it was like a forced love."

"Oh." That was all I said.

We danced in silence from then. It wasn't graceful, it was jerky, and, way off beat. I like dancing with mystery man better. I really wanted this dance to end.

And my wish was answered. The music came to a stop, and Prince Jacob bowed. I curtsied.

"Thank you for that dance. It was...definitely the best of the night for me." Really? That took me by surprise.

"Your very welcome. And thank _you_ for offering your hand." He chuckled. But it was all wrong. "Excuse me." I said, stepping past him. I wanted to get some air. To...clear my head.

"I exited through the main doors and walked to a bench that was under a weeping willow, right by a man-made lake. It was a very beautiful scene. I stat down, and my dress sprawled out in all directions. I sighed.

"Two dances to one song-that has tried you?" said the velvet voice that belonged to the eyes I was just thinking about.

"Well, it's partly the dress's fault. It _is_ about five extra pounds." I said, smiling, turning to stare at him. He had a wonderful crooked smile placed upon his face. My grin grew even larger. He took my breath away.

"May I sit down? Or is there no room because of your dress?" I laughed.

"Yes, there _is_ room, but not much." I played along.

Mystery man sat down beside me and I turned my body so I could stare at him. Wow, was he gorgeous.

"You know, I really want to know who you are..." he said, looking at me from under his eyelashes.

"Well, I want to know who you are, but you won't tell me! So why should I tell you who _I_ am?" I rebuffed.

"Please?" he pouted.

_No, no! Don't give into his beautiful green eyes! Those shinning emeralds, that were filled with light....STOP! Stop giving in!_ I argued with myself.

"Fine. You can take off my mask-if you can catch me!" I rushed, jumping off the bench and running away, laughing and holding my dress up.

I knew I was slow, especially in heels, but I wanted him to know who I was. He caught up to me in no time, grabbing my waist, and spinning me around so I could look at him.

"I win," he whispered. He reached up to grab my silver mask, his hand softly caressing my face as if it were fragile. I couldn't help but lean into his soft hand. His thumb grazed my cheek, then he slowly pulled of my mask...

* * *

**AN: **

Did you like it? Tell me what you think. I had fun writing this chapter.

Edward and Jacob's tuxes can be found on my profile, as can the willow and the bench and Bella's mask.

**_Odwala_**


	7. The Realization

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Previously:

_"I win," he whispered. He reached up to grab my silver mask, his hand softly caressing my face as if it were fragile. I couldn't help but lean into his soft hand. His thumb grazed my cheek, then he slowly pulled of my mask..._

* * *

_Edward_ POINT OF VIEW

"I win," I whispered. My heart was hammering, my breath was short and quick and the oxygen wasn't getting to my lungs fast enough. I felt my hands start to tremble, but I quickly kept them firm. I didn't want to her to see that I was nervous. But I wasn't afraid she would be ugly or anything. I knew she was beautiful, perfect in every way. And even if she wasn't beautiful, she was just to sweet and...honest, to not want to be by, be with. I had only meet her today, but, but there was something that I just couldn't name about her.

I was _finally_ going to get to see who this girl was. When Jacob had stolen her for a dance, I couldn't stop thinking about her. Her pink, glowing blush that was supposed to be on her face. Her beautiful chocolate eyes that pulled you into her mind, knowing what she knows, seeing what she thinks. Her sweet musical voice that was full of wonder and life...and know I can finally find out who this girl is who hunts my every thought. And to think; I just met her tonight!

I reached up to get a hold of her mask. I caressed it, it was so soft, that it felt like it could break under my grasp. She leaned into my hand, nuzzling it with her cheek. I felt that un-named feeling again as she did this. I brushed my thumb over her warm skin, a past blush was still present there. I then slowly pulled off the mask. I had shut my eyes, wanting full impact of her entire face. Her beautiful face.

I slowly pulled the mask over her head. I placed it atop of her silky hair, and opened my eyes.

I was right. She _was_ beautiful.

But she was also Bella.

"Bella, Bella _Swan_?" I asked. I couldn't believe it! It can't be Bella. Bella was cold and I hatted her! This girl was sweet, and perfect, and wonderful, and, and I felt something with this girl.

"Yes, that's my name." A small smile appeared on her face. That shy smile was adorable.

_Stop it, Edward! It's, it's **Bella**!_ I thought.

_But does it matter? Dad has always said she was sweet an kind, and you **did** fell something with her, _said the more reasonable side of me.

And that side did have a point.

And maybe...maybe, she was just mean to me and Emmett, because we were mean to her. I did see her pay the Fish Lady eight cents for only four fish. But _she_ started it. But I _could_ have stopped it. I can _still_ stop it.

But what about this, this _feeling,_ this _connection,_ that I had with her? It appeared tonight, when I didn't know who she was.

_But why do you always pick on **her**. There **are** other people who hate you. Why torture her? _Damn that reasonable side. It had another point.

I can still change the way she feels about me. I will change the way she feels about me.

"Um, excuses me, but hello? Anyone in there?" She joked, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry. I was just seeing when I've talked to you, because I know I've met you before." True, I _have_ met her before, but, anytime I talk to her, we always argue.

"Oh. So, tell me about yourself. Please?" She asked, looking under her eyelashes, using my trick.

"Sure, but let's go back to the ben-hey! If I tell you about me, you could find me." That was sneaky. Bella's smart, too.

"But do you not want to be found?" she asked jokingly. But I could hear the worry in her voice.

"Well- I _do,_ but I don't want you to have an extra advantage. But I'll make myself easy to find." I will? How?

"Good. And we don't have to go to the bench. We can just sit right here." She said, plopping herself onto the ground.

"But what about your dress? It will get wet." _Alice will flip out, _I added in my mind.

"It'll be fine. I'm not too worried." She then gave a beautiful grin, showing her teeth. "Sit, sit." she insisted.

So I sat. I have a feeling that I would do anything for her. For Bella.

* * *

**AN:**

sooooooooooooooooo

did you like it?

anything i can improve on?

any questions?

Anything?

Don't be shy people, flames are welcome.

**ODWALA**


	8. The Cold of Not Night

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing

**Previously:**

_"It'll be fine. I'm not too worried." She then gave a beautiful grin, showing her teeth. "Sit, sit." she insisted. _

_So I sat. I have a feeling that I would do anything for her. _

_For Bella.

* * *

**Bella **_**POINT OF VIEW**_  
_

"I'll be fine. I'm not too worried." I grinned. I was a little bit worried about Alice's reaction, but once I explained everything she should be fine.....hopefully. "Sit, sit," I insisted. Mystery Man sat down across from me and returned my grin with a crooked smile. It made him even more beautiful. I felt myself blush a little.

"So, tell me about yourself." He asked. I decided that I was going to be a nuisance. This would be fun.

"If you know my name, the why do you want me to tell you about myself? Hmm?"

"Well..."He hesitated. "When we talked....we never really go to personal histories." He said, finally, with a chuckle.

I raised an eyebrow. I didn't get the joke. At all. Actually, it made no sense to me.....

"It's nothing," he shrugged off. Oh well. I'll find out when I know who he is. Because I _will_ find out. I mean, it's not like it's _Edward Cullen_. I wonder what I would do if it_ was_ him? Well, it's not, so I can stop thinking about_ that_ scenario.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked. He was really asking? I felt like he could read my mind sometimes.

"Just who you might be." I said with a shrug. "But if you tell me...I won't guess a completely wrong answer...." I suggested.

"Yah - not happening." He laughed. "So...who _do_ you think I am? I want to here you ideas."

"Well, this one doesn't really count, but Edward Cullen." I rolled my eyes.

"Why doesn't he count?" He said with a hurt look on his face.

"Well, it's just...he's rude, and mean and he, he has destroyed half the region!" Mystery Man_ lives_ in The Olympic Peninsula region! He should know of all the hideous things Edward's done. Who doesn't!

His eyes were filled with dread. Why? Why would be so sad about something that's true?

"I...I don't think Edward did all that stuff people say he did. I think he was framed," he mumbled. What!?!? How could he think that Edward was innocent?

"What? Why?" I demanded.

"Well...I've _seen_ James, Laurent, and Mike do some of the stuff Edward and Emmett have been blamed for," he explained. He's seen it? What?

"What?" This still didn't make sense.

"I saw James and Laurent and Mike throw trash into the River. And I saw them scare off the sheep. " He shrugged.

But...Edward had something against the Sheppard, so he had a reason as to why he would have scared the sheep. Plus, James and Laurent have always been so nice to me. Not Mike. He's creepy. And a pig.

"But..." I just mumbled dumbly.

"_I_ think you may have judged them too quickly. No offense." He added.

"But...he's still mean. Yesterday he scared me half-to-death and I fell into the fountain." I fumed.

He gave a dry laugh. "He has no excuses for that. That _is_ mean. And horrible wrong."

"Thank you!" I responded triumphantly. "Thank you for finally agreeing with me!"

He cracked his crooked smile and said, "Maybe we should head back inside......?"

My face fell. "Do we have to?" I whined.

His smile grew larger. "I don't want to ether, but...we might be missed. The Prince may be looking for you."

"Ugg. That dance was horrible." I grimaced

He laughed so hard that tears ran down his face. I chuckled at his reaction.

"Come on, lets go." He got up and offered his hand. I took it and we walked hand and hand back into the palace.

"I would like to make an announcement!" bellowed Prince Jacob when we got back inside. "Attention please! Now that the Ball is almost at a close, I would like to select whom I would like to possible marry. I will not ask for this maiden's hand right away, yet I do ask to spend a day with her to get know her. Now where is the young lady in blue?"

Blue? I was wearing blue. Oh-no. No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! There had to be someone else wearing this color. I let go of Mystery Man's hand. I had to find Alice. She would know if anyone else was wearing blue. She always knew this stuff. Prince Jacob couldn't have picked me! Did he not feel the awkwardness between us!??!

"Ahh! There she is! She so excited she's running towards me!" The Prince lilted. Who else was running? It couldn't have been me because I was running _away_ from him! I looked around but no, no one else was running. Oh, no!

He was walking over me. "Would you like to spend a day with me ma'am?" He whispered softly when he had finally approached me.

My stomach turned over. I felt queasy and nauseous. The room started spinning and my knees went weak. I heard a velvety-voice cry out my name with worry. Something with black spikes ran over to me. Why was everyone on the ceiling? My head hit something cold and hard. I blacked out.

* * *

**AN:**

What do you think? Sorry I haven't updated in a long while. :-D

**YAH! 36 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!**

odwala


	9. The Kind and the Curious

**DISCLAIMER: *singing* I don't own anyyyyyyyyyyyythiiiiiiiiiiiiga! *Singing ended* **

**Previously:**

_ The room started spinning and my knees went weak. _

_I heard a velvety-voice cry out my name with worry._

_Something with black spikes run over to me. _

_Why was everyone on the ceiling? My head hit something cold and hard and _

_I blacked out._

_

* * *

__**Edward **_**POINT OF VIEW**

Bella let go of my hand and ran. I knew she wasn't running towards Black, she was running away from Black. He has such a big head!

He had reached her. She looked scared for her life. Bella started shaking violently, and she stumbled backwards.

Then, the next thing I know is I see her puke and she starts falling. And the idiot Prince just stands there looking at her.

"Bella!" I cried out. Was she okay? She had to be!

But I knew she wasn't.

Time seemed to slow down before my eyes. I ran as fast as I could pushing people out of the way. And to think, three weeks ago, or even yesterday, I would never have been running to save her.

"Oh, no! Bella!" I heard someone cry out on the other side of her. They started running towards her too, I could see a bobbing head covered with black hair. It was Alice. I would know those spikes anywhere. Plus, this person was really short.

No, no, no, no, no! She can't hit the ground. I pumped my legs faster. Harder. How far away was she? How big _was_ this place?

No. NO. Her head hit the ground, the sound echoed off the walls, tearing me in half.

i didn't get there fast enough. But when I did, I didn't stop. Bella was bleeding from the head. I pulled a handkerchief from inside my jacket pocket and lifted her head, placing the cloth on her wound.

"Get Carlisle Cullen! He's the best doctor in the Kingdom!" I heard Alice shout.

"We have plenty of doctors here in the Castle! We don't need some small regional doctor." I heard the Prince shout from above me. He was still standing there?!?! That bastard. Someone's bleeding from her head RIGHT BEFORE HIM, and he has the nerve to just stand there and argue!

"Get Carlisle. He's the only doctor who's had enough training to not start panicking. Plus, Bella's hurt herself so many times that he knows how to heal her quickly. Now are you just going to stand there like an idiot or get him!" I yelled, picking Bella up in my arms. She weighed almost nothing, so I didn't strain myself. But even if she did weigh two tons, I would still carry her, just to have her in my arms. I cradled her to my chest, and hurried out the doors, because nothing productive was happening inside.

"Let me get a carriage," Alice whispered from behind me. "Edward, I don't know why you did that, but thank you." She said, looking me strait in my eyes. How did she know it was me?

"How...what?" I mumbled.

"No one has hair like that. No one." She chuckled, then ran off to get a carriag.

I hope she hurried. Bella wouldn't stop bleeding. She had to be alright. She had to be.

* * *

_**Bella **_**POINT OF VIEW**

Ugg. My head throbbed painfully. I slowly opened my eyes to be greeted with a blinding light.

"Mnnnogggaaa." What was that? Did I just say that?

"Bella? Are you awake? Are you in pain?" asked the same velvet-voice that had called my name out when i was falling. I fell. I puked. Right before the Prince. Wonderful.

"No, no. I'm fine. It's just...bright in here." I groaned.

He chuckled.

I turned to face him, even though it hurt. I had to see his eyes. His emerald eyes. He was smiling in relief. I gave him a weak grin.

"Did you bring me to the hospital?" I asked him.

"Yeah...Alice helped. And when we got here, Carlisle patched you right on up." He was so sweet. And nice. But then I noticed that he still had his mask on. "What's wrong? Are you in pain?" He worried when at my change of expression.

"You still have your mask on? After all of this, I still don't get to see your face?" I accused.

"Yep. You don't get to see my face that easily." He said smugly. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"BELLA!!!!!!" Alice yelled. Only she could yell that loud.

"I'll give you two some privacy." Mystery Man said stepping into the hallway. But that was at the same time Alice was running into the room, so she knocked him down. I laughed. Alice will be Alice.

She closed the door. What did she have to say that was so private?

"So, Bella....what are you going to say to Prince Jacob?" She rushed out. I'm in a hospital bed, and that's the first thing that she asks?

"Are you seriously asking that?" I was shocked. Not a "Hi Bella" or a "How do you feel?"

"Sorry. Let me start over. What's between you and that masked guy waiting outside?"

"Alice!" I shouted. Was she serious.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." She said, holding up her hands in defense. "How are you felling Bella?" she said in a sickly-sweet way.

"Fine, thank you Alice."

"So....What's between you and that masked guy waiting outside?" Ugg. This was never going to end, her and her endless questions.

* * *

AN:

sorry about taking so long to post. :-D

what do you think? I know it ended kind of suddenly but.....that's just how i roll.

Oh! and there is a very important poll on my profile. please vote!!!

odwala


	10. The Friendships

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!!!! :D :D :D c: C: c: C: c: c:  
**

**Previously:**

_"Sorry, sorry, sorry." She said, holding up her hands in defense. _

_"How are you felling Bella?" she said in a sickly-sweet way._

_"Fine, thank you Alice."_

_"So....What's between you and that masked guy waiting outside?" _

_Ugg. _

_This was never going to end, her and her endless questions_

_

* * *

_

**_Bella_ POINT OF VIEW  
**

"That guy? The masked one?" I asked hesitantly. Alice would be furious, but I had a feeling she new more then me...

"YES! Jeeze! You must have hit your head hard!" She miffed. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you see...I have no idea! He's...something. I feel this, this connection with him. It's hard to describe...but..." I drifted off.

"Do you now who he is?" Alice leaned in closer, as if expecting something drastic to happen. I blushed and gave a dry chuckle.

"No." Alice's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. But, there was something in her eyes that didn't seem like it should be there. It looked like...fear. But why would she be feeling fear? That didn't make sense. But then again, nothing seemed to make sense tonight...

"Aww, Bella, don't cry," Alice crooned, wiping something off my cheek. I was crying? I didn't even feel the tear fall. But now that I was aware of it, I felt the keep coming and coming. Why was I crying!

I was being stupid! Yah, sure I had the most amazing night of my life with some stranger I didn't know, but who seemed to know me. Oh, and yah, the Prince who I didn't even know basically wants me to marry him, and when he tells me this, I throw-up, then faint. Yet that masked man is still wonderful and helps me, even though he knows that I made a fool out of myself in front of the entire kingdom. Oh, but the first thing out of my mouth is "You still have your mask on?" How thickheaded can I be!

"Bella! Your ruining all the hard work I put in by crying," Alice murmured.

"Great, now I've hurt someone else!" I sobbed. My tears were uncontrollable. They kept coming and coming. "Why can't I stop crying!" I howled.

"Bella, ssh, it's okay," Alice comforted, wrapping her arms around me. "I was joking. You didn't hurt me. You didn't hurt any one."

"Yes I have!" I groaned. "That man who brought me here was inexcusable nice and I...I just asked about why his mask was still on, I afraid for my family because the Prince probably thinks I'm some nutcase, and.. and... and-"

"I don't think you're a nutcase." A voice interrupted. A looked up and saw someone who I didn't really want to see. Prince Jacob.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked. But I didn't answer. Alice did.

"Of course, let me give you two some privacy." Those were almost the same words Mystery Man had said not five minutes ago...

"Thank you," he said nodding his head at Alice as she walked to the door.

"Your Majesty," Alice curtsied.

When she left, an awkward silence fell upon us. It was unbearable.

"I'm sorry," I blurted out after a few moments.

"For what? I understand. It shocked you. Any other girl would have done the same!" He laughed. "But I don't understand the, uh, vomit." He mumbled.

"That happens to me every now and again. Weak stomach." And things that disgust me enough then make me puke, I thought.

"Oh, I see." He said. He didn't get it. He was too confident about the way he said, "I see".

I just gave him a smile.

"Well, to get to the point- would you like to spend the day with me?" He asked. His eyes were so hopeful. It was killing me to not say yes. So I gave in.

"Yes, thank you, Your Highness," I said to my hands.

"Wonderful! I hope you feel better. Wait," Darn it he was at the door! "May I get you name?"

"I looked up into his eyes and said quietly, "Bella Swan."

* * *

**_Edward_ POINT OF VIEW**

I left Bella's room, hoping to know if she was okay. It didn't seem like it. I could see through what her face read.

"Edward, that was a very noble thing to do. Even though you don't like Bella," my father, Carlisle, said from behind me.

I shrugged.

"I'm very proud of you, son." He said patting me on my back. "But why? What persuaded you to do that?"

"I have no idea," I whispered. I didn't want my dad to know about how I felt about Bella. Not yet.

He remained quite, as if her were thinking intensely about something. And knowing him, he already knew how I felt about her.

"She doesn't know who you are, does she?" he asked. Well, suspicion confirmed.

"No," I replied, my voice cracking. "How will she react to knowing who I am? She hates me." I finally looked at him, my father. His eyes were filled with sympathy and were also curious. He was wondering what had changed my mind about her. I turned away and explained. "At the ball, I didn't know it was her, and, it was like some kind of, of pull, a force, drew me to her, her to me. Made me feel like I needed to be with her. We started talking, and, and... really liked talking to her. I needed to know who she was! But, she couldn't know who I was; she had said that she was from the Olympic Peninsula. She would have hated me. Boy, was I right about that..." I trailed of, chuckling darkly, without humor.

Carlisle was silent. Pondering this I suppose. I had never felt the need to tell my dad about how I was never the person who did all the bad things to the region. I always just let him believe what he wanted. He had to know it wasn't me. When he said that he was proud of me...

"Dad," I whispered, turning back to him, "I never threw trash into the River, or scared off the sheep, or burnt down half the forest or-"

"Son, I know. But thank you for telling me," He said, cutting off my confession. Well, I guess it wasn't a confession since I never did anything...

I walked away from Bella's room, I just felt like walking around the hospital. I have no idea how long I was walking, or if Bella was any better. I barley knew where I was, so I was surprised when Alice and Emmett found me. I was on the steps walking up towards the fifth floor of the hospital.

"Edward slow down! You're practically running!" Alice shouted. I was running? I abruptly stopped and spun around. Emmett and Alice walked up the steps until they were in front of me. "Told you hat would work, Emmett," Alice cheerfully said.

"Darn. How much do I owe you?" Emmett replied gruffly. Emmett and his bets.

"Ten bucks." Alice sang, holding out her hand. What do they want? Was this bet the only reason they came to talk to me?

"Can I give it to you tomorrow?" Emmett asked. Of course he doesn't have any money. _He'll probably ask me for ten dollars tomorrow_, I thought angrily.

"Fine, but I wan-"

"Guys, what do you want?" I yelled. They came here for something, and I was getting irritated with their pointless banter!

"Oh, right, forgot you there for a second, Edward," Emmett acknowledge. He can be such and idiot sometimes. "Anyway, why didn't you tell me about Bella and you?" he drawled. I, on the other hand, groaned.

* * *

**AN:**

:D Please tell me what you think :D

4288**ODWALA**8824


	11. The Embarassed Friend

**DISCLAMER**: I own nothing!

**Previously:**

_"Oh, right, forgot you there for a second, Edward," Emmett acknowledge._

_He can be such and idiot sometimes._

_"Anyway, why didn't you tell me about Bella and you?" he drawled._

_I,_

_on the other hand,_

_groaned._

**_Edward _POINT OF VIeW**

"Well, what's the deal?" Emmett asked energetically. I sighed. I never really knew if Emmett hated Bella like I had. I think he just pranked her with me for the fun of pranking someone.

"If you don't tell him, I swear I'll – " Alice began. I didn't need her to finish her threat. I had a feeling I knew what she would say.

"Okay, okay. I'll say." And I began telling them all of the details. Every thing. More then what I had told Carlisle. I told them the entire story. From when I saw her at the ball, to when the fat-headed Prince asked her to dance, to when she fell, to now. I could trust them with everything. They were my friends.

"Wow." Emmett responded when I had finished. "What are you going to do? Tell her?"

_I have no idea_, I thought. "I can't tell her who I am. She'd never talk to me again."

"Not _necessarily_," Emmett suggested. " She would probably just talk to you even less then she does now." He shrugged.

Alice smacked the back of his head, and while he was rubbing the spot her hand had made contact with his head (saying 'ow'), she mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'idiot, that doesn't help anyone.'

"It was just a thought!" Emmett defended himself. "Oh! And here's another one –"

"That's okay, Emmett, I'll figure something out myself." I didn't want to hear another one of his "brilliant" plans. I just remembered something. This was the first time I was talking to Emmett since he went off to dance with the blond in red.

"Hey, Edward, don't stress. It'll all be fine," Alice said. "If you need anything, we're here." He gestured to her and Emmett.

"Thanks. In fact, I _do_ have a question for Emmett. Who was the blond in red that you walked up to during the ball?"

I laughed out loud. Emmett had blushed.

"Yah, Emmett, who is this person?" Alice asked in the same tone Emmett had used earlier.

"Ernamesroselie," he mumbled. Oh, it's a secret, huh? I felt a smile spread across my features.

"What, I couldn't understand that," I insisted.

"Hernamesrosalie," he said kicking the wall that he was now leaning against.

"Sorry, one more time?" Alice giggled.

"Her-Name-Is-Rosalie," Emmett annunciated.

"Did you too dance? What's she like? Where's she from? Are you planning to see her again?" Alice rushed out, tripping over her words.

"You know what!" Emmett suddenly exclaimed. "I think Edward should check on Bella!"

"Yah, that is a good idea – I never thought I'd say that about you, Emmett – but you're not getting out of it that easily," I said thoughtfully. I suddenly became anxious. I hurried down the stairs, towards Bella.

I really needed to talk to her.

* * *

**AN:**

Thank you to all the reviewers! Please keep it up! :D

**NOTE:** Bella said yes to Jacob because she felt bad for him. It was out of pity.

Also, I have a little contest-thing.

If anyone can guess why I was extremely happy on Thursday, I'll give them an extra chapter (not from Bella or Edward's POV) that other's won't get until the end of this story (and I don't plan to end it soon).

**Details:**

-there are two answers. if you give them both, then you get two extra chapters.

-you can't show the chapters to anyone else! It is forbidden

-Both things happened on Thursday, December 4th, 2008

-HINT: no they have nothing to do with Twilight

Thanks! Sorry this chapter's so short! But please tell me if you liked it!

odwala


	12. The Real Masked Man

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own anything. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

**AN:** Please read the author's note at the bottom.

**Previously:**

_"Did you too dance? What's she like? Where's she from? Are you planning to see her again?" Alice rushed out, tripping over her words._

_"You know what!" Emmett suddenly exclaimed. _

_"I think Edward should check on Bella!"_

_"Yah, that is a good idea – I never thought I'd say that about you, Emmett – but you're not getting out of it that easily," _

_I said thoughtfully. _

_I suddenly became anxious. _

_I hurried down the stairs, towards Bella._

_I really needed to _

_talk to her._

**Edward POINT OF VIEW**

I was taking steps two at a time. I was running.

I was so excited, I even ran into someone, causing them to fall. But, I was in to much of a rush.

When I was outside her door, I caught a glimpse of something disgusting. An idiotic, self-centered mutt. Jacob- sorry _Prince_ Jacob walked out of the room with an annoying sneer on his face. Like he got something he wanted. But when he saw me, his sneer turned to a glare. Swiftly, he marched over to me, looking like a tomato.

"You!" He spat in my face. Spit really did hit my face.

"Me!" I spat back, imitating him, while I whipped _dog_ spit off my face. I honestly didn't care if I was being a jerk. He's the biggest jerk in the whole kingdom.

"You," he repeated. "You. Stay Away. From. Her," he ordered.

"No," I laughed back. "According to your _father's_ law, the royal castle can't stop me from dating and or marrying someone."

"Well, I'll soon be King, with a lovely Queen named Bella," He threatened, his sneer coming back.

I would never let that happen. Bella, marrying that _dog_! She has more class then that. His Royal Highness deserves someone just as filthy as he is. Princey here deserves a low life, someone who's as smart as him. And the only living thing that reaches his standards is Mr. Stanley's pigs. Or worse, his daughter, Jessica

I pushed past him before _I _puked. He smells so bad!

I opened Bella's door. And a huge smile spread across my face.

My heart rate picked up when I saw her smiling back at me.

_**Bella **_**POINT OF VIEW**

Prince Jacob seemed about ready to kill masked man.

But on the other hand Masked Man seemed like a vampire. Yet, a vampire who wanted to protect someone...

A sudden burst of joy spread though out my body.

Masked man pushed past Jacob, and stopped at my door. I could not see his expression, but I know _I_ had a wide smile on my face, egger for him to come in.

Maybe he would take off his mask....

When he opened my door, a smile appeared on his face. His emerald eyes were filled with pure happiness.

"Bella," his voice was filled with relief. It was like he needed me, and just being away from me for a few minutes could kill him.

"I _would_ say your name, but I don't _know_ it," I said, making sure the mock-anger was emphasized.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about that..." A shy (crooked) smile spread across his face.

"Are you going to tell me?" I asked eagerly. Finally after all this time I get to know who he is! My heart rate picked up and I sat up straighter in my chair.

"Not now," My face fell. "But soon."

"How soon?" I cried desperately. The anticipation was eating away at me!

"Hmm... I was thinking...." He was teasing me. Letting everything build up inside me until I erupted!

"Please. Get. On. With it!" I yelled.

"Tomorrow. At the fountain," He stated calmly.

Tomorrow? I would get to finally to know who he was!

But, a voice in the back of my mind didn't like this. Like something bad was bound to happen....

But I'll just have to wait and see

_**Edward **_**POINT OF VIEW**

I was positive that I wanted to tell her tomorrow. It was a bone deep _need _to tell her.

And she was so happy. Her eyes sparkled with joy and looked like she was about ready to start crying from joy. Her smile was as wide as a draw-bridge was long. She had a slight blush, but she wasn't embarrassed. Or at least I thought she wasn't. She always tends to surprise me. Even though I had thought that this was impossible, my Bella was even more beautiful. My Bella. I liked that. No- loved it.

I just hope she would give Edward Cullen, the real Masked Man, a chance.

--

**_Bella_ POINT OF VIEW (the next day)  
**

Today was going to be a day of surprises. I could feel it deep inside of me. I sounded like Alice.

Well... I _was_ going to discover who my Masked Man was. That will surprise me no matter who it is. Why?

Because I had no clue to who it may be. Only one name came to mind. But this person is the most _least likely_ person to be the Masked Man.

Who, you ask?

_Edward Cullen. _

I have no idea why, but I just kept thinking of him. Maybe because I had begged his dad to let me out last night from the hospital.

I had to prove that I was okay. It was ridiculous what I had to do! Recite the Pledge of Forks backwards? Really?

Like I said, ridiculous

I dressed in a long, white peasant dress. My first surprise of the day. It was _sunny. _That never happens!

I walked out my front door, and started my day.

My heart rate picked up at just the thought of seeing who my Masked Man was.

I headed towards the fish-lady, but was stopped by someone.

An annoying someone.

"What do you want Cullen?" I hoped my annoyance was evident.

"I just wanted to say...I'm sorry. for the fountain incident, and for everything bad that's happened in out Region." He _looked_ guilty. That was a first.

"I thought you said you 'never did anything to the Region, it's all James, Laurent, and Mike?" I said with every ounce of venom I could muster. I wasn't going to accept his apology until he admitted that he and Emmett have caused every bad thing to happen in the Olympic Peninsula Region.

"I did say that. And it's true, believe it or not. But can't I still be sorry?" He grinned.

I noticed his smile was crooked. It was a beautiful smile, but it only came in second.

I just didn't know who was first.

I sighed and pushed past him. I wasn't about to forgive him that easily.

To the fountain.

_**Edward **_**POINT OF VIEW**

She wanted to accept my apology. I could see it in her eyes.

But being stubborn Bella, she just pushed past me.

Whatever.

I'll win her over somehow. I will.

Maybe she will when she knows I'm the on in the Mask. Maybe.

I'll just have to find out. I pulled on my mask and headed towards the fountain, making sure Bella got there before me.

She was sitting on the edge of the fountain, reading. Her long brown curls came down and hid half of her face behind a curtain of hair.

She looked beautiful. But she was always beautiful.

I chuckled to my self. Two days ago, I would have _never_ said that. But I was blind to her beauty then. Her beauty within, too.

She looked up, startled, when I chuckled. When she reads, she seems so focused. It's really cute.

A huge smile, almost like the one she had on last night, appeared on her face.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

_Her first question is one I can't answer truthfully. Thank you, Bella, _I thought sarcastically.

"You're just focused when you read is all," I lied smoothly. I hated lying to her.

That was part of the reason why I had to tell her who I am.

I walked over to where she sat, and I sat down next to her. As if it was an involuntary thing, she leaned her head on my shoulder, and I put my arm around her waist. The spark came back.

Oh how I love that spark.

"Can you remove your mask now?" She whispered after a moment.

"Why don't you do the honors," I replied in that same hushed tone. There was this feeling surrounding us that neither of us wanted to brake.

But Bella had to.

She sat up straight and turned her torso towards me. I did the the same. She reached up and took both sides of my simple black mask in her hands.

When she pulled the mask up her, her smiling face looked repulsed.

And she slapped me.

* * *

**AN:**

Thank you to all the reviewers! Please keep it up! Do you think we could get 100 or maybe 95 reviews? :D

**-**PEASANT DRESS ON PROFILE

**-**Sorry it took so long to update, but I was trying to get a long-ish chapter, and I was plaining what will happen here and in other stories. :D

**-**Okay, so here's the deal. When I write longer chapters, I take longer to update. But when I write short chapters, they're up sooner.

Which do you want? Please vote on the poll on my profile.

--

**-**No one got the right answer. I'll still keep the contest going. I'll give you an extra hint :D

**Details:**

-there are two answers. if you give them both, then you get two extra chapters.

-you can't show the chapters to anyone else! It is forbidden!

-Both things happened on Thursday, December 4th, 2008

-HINT: no, they have nothing to do with Twilight

-HINT: Nether one has anything to w/ school

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!! **

odwala


	13. The Rage

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own anything. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

**Previously:**

_She sat up straight and turned her torso towards me. _

_I did the the same. _

_She reached up and took both sides of my simple black mask in her hands._

_When she pulled the mask up her, her smiling face looked repulsed._

_And she slapped me._

_**Bella**_** POINT OF VIEW**

"How dare you!" I shouted in Edward's face. _Edward Cullen _was my masked man! How was that possible? Edward's a jerk and, and... Urg! I'm so mad at him, I can't even _think_ clearly!

"How dare I what?" He asked. His face looked hurt and confused. _Hurt and Confused!_ The nerve!

"Okay, this has to be the meanest thing you have ever done! Toying with my emotions!? I trusted you. Cared for you! And you, you...threw it back in my face!" After everything he has done to me, does he honestly think for a second that I'll forgive him because he was nice for one or two nights?!?

"How did I throw it in your face? Bella...I..." he trailed off. He was on the verge of tears. Tears! How dare he!

He is such a dufus! Why can't he just cut the act? This has hurt enough.

So I slapped him again.

The side of Edward's face was red from where I slapped him repeatedly.

"You are the sickest human being to ever walk this planet! How you can live with yourself, I don't know, but you can rot in a ditch for all I care!" Angry tears were streaming down my cheeks, leaving a wet, hot trail of furry.

"Bella, I-" he started.

"Don't you say my name! You don't have the right you, you, horrible, vile, dreadful, horrid, hideous beast!" I spat. Tears where falling fast and free down my cheeks. I didn't want to cry in front of him. He was probably enjoying watching me cry.

But why was he still putting on the act? Tears were not just poring from my eyes, but also from his.

"And you can quite the act!" I hissed. Normally I would feel bad about this, but _Edward Cullen_ doesn't deserve pity.

"Please just let me explain." He whispered, touching my arm, trying to comfort me.

"There's nothing to explain!" I shouted as I ripped away from his touch. "And don't touch me!" I added.

I turned around and stormed away, but before I had left the fountain's clearing I turned on my heel and said with as much venom and power that could possible come from any human being, "Don't ever come near me again. I _hate_ you, Edward Cullen."

After that I ran. Ran as far away from him as I could. Straight threw town, past my house.

I needed to get away.

I had to.

When I finally stopped, I was deep into the woods. I sat down on a close log and cried. I cried until there was nothing left.

And do you know what the really sick part is?

I loved saying his name.

* * *

**AN:**

Thank you to BellaCullen2312 , Ellzie, Kolored, polyphany, AsItThunders, MilesOfSmiles13, and anne kingsmill

I love you guys for reviewing!!!!

But I'm disappointed. I wanted to get up to at leased 95 reviews. :(

But I'll keep that goal alive for this chapter! 95 reviews! Fingers crossed!!!

The chapter poll is still up. So far Short Chapters, frequent updates in in the lead. 3 to 2

**

**-**No one got the right answer. I'll give you one of them: It was my birthday! There are two more hints to find the 2nd one.

**Details:**

-you can't show the chapters to anyone else! It is forbidden!

-It happened on Thursday, December 4th, 2008

-HINT: nothing to do with Twilight

-HINT: Nothing to do w/ school

-HINT: No, I did not "find love"

-HINT: something on my profile contains the answer. But you may have to do some digging

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!  
**

ODwaLA

* * *


	14. The Shed Tears

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer

**Previously:**

_I needed to get away._

_I had to._

_When I finally stopped, I was deep into the woods. I sat down on a close log and cried. _

_I cried until there was nothing left._

_And do you know what the really sick part is?_

_I loved saying his name._

**_Bella_**** POINT OF VIEW**

"Ssh. Bella, it's all right. Come on, get up. Charlie's probably worried sick," A soft voice whispered in my ear. The person wrapped something around me.

A blanket.

I was still cold.

"Bella, please stand up. I can't carry you." The person tried to make me laugh, but it was no use.

The person sighed. "Stay here, Bella. I'm going to get someone to carry you home." And with that, my only company disappeared.

_**Edward** _**POINT OF VIEW**

She slapped me.

Twice.

She never let me explain.

I wanted to apologize for every trick I pulled. Every stupid, juvenile stunt.

But she didn't let me.

She just ran away.

So I ran after her.

But I was stopped by Emmett.

"Don't go after her, Edward," he said sadly. He wasn't there, but I guess he figured out what had happened.

"Emmett I have-"

"You need to give her some time to think," he interrupted. "That's what you have to do."

"I should get Alice," I told him, still struggling to get out of his grip.

"She already ran after her. She and I were talking when Bella ran by." It stung me when Emmett said her name.

_Don't you say my name! You don't have the right you, you, horrible, vile, dreadful, horrid, hideous beast!_

Her words hunted me.

I was a hideous beast. I deserved every single name she called me.

But why wouldn't she let me explain!

I stopped struggling in defeat. Now Emmett let's go of his death grip on my shoulders.

"Emmett! EMMETT!" I heard a voice yell. It was Alice. She had just come back from the woods.

But without Bella.

She stopped in front of us, breathing hard. "Need- you- to -get - Bella." She gasped for breath after each word. "She-forest- Can't - pick- up." What?

"What was that last sentence.?" Emmett asked. Good. I wasn't the only one who was confused.

After Alice composed herself. She went into a full on explanation. "I ran after Bella. She was headed towards the woods. My house is right beside the woods, and so I grabbed a blanket. When I found her, she was shivering, muttering something like 'He lied. I hate him. But I don't.' Edward, I take it you know what she's talking about?" She asked me.

I just nodded sadly.

"Okay, anyway, I was trying to get her up, but, well, you see the problem, there don't you?" She looked at us speculatively. Alice picking Bella up? Yeah that could happen, and I can understand the Fishlady. "Exactly. so, Emmett? I need your help. We need to get her to Charlie before he....well, you know how Charlie gets..." Alice trailed off.

It's true. When Charlie gets worried, he over reacts, and when it's about ..... _Bella_ .... well, he gets King Black involved. _That's the last thing I need. His stupid son to rub it in my face that I messed up with Bella, _I thought.

Emmett ran off at full speed to get Bella. I hadn't realized that Alice had told him where Bella could be found.

"Alice?" I mumbled.

"Yeah Edward?" She said, turning back to me.

"How.... badly did I mess up?" I whispered, looking at my feet.

"Pretty bad, Edward."

That stung. I couldn't breath. I sat on the ground, and put my head in my hands.

What have I done?

**AN:**

I love you guys!!!!! **100** reviews!!!!!

So, Kolored got the right answer to the question. If you want to see it, look at her review. But some of you had really good guesses. Funny guesses to.

Everyone's mad at Bella (or me for typing what Bella would do)! What would you do if you were her. I'd probably have the same reaction.

I have a new question for every one!!!!

Okay here it is:

What is happening on Wednesday, January 21st that I'm really excited about?

CLUES:

-not school related.

-not boy related

-not Twilight related

-kind of family related (not really)

Can we get to 110 reviews? If not, that's fine.

Shout out to : AsItThunders , Moe115, Kolored , MilesOfSmiles13 , riceballekelly , polyphany, HopelessJuliet, anne kingsmill, jaralrunner , luv-edward cullen-forever , RandomCUZISIDSOluver.

You helped my reach 100!!!!

I'll update tomorrow, too.

odwala :D :D


	15. The Date

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**Previously:**

_"How.... badly did I mess up?" I whispered, looking at my feet._

_"Pretty bad, Edward."_

_That stung._

_I couldn't breath. _

_I sat on the ground, and put my head in my hands._

_What have I done?_

_Bella_ **POINT OF VIEW**

It's been weeks since I talked to.... _him. _I've seen him around the Market Square, but I've just ignored him. He's tried to talk to me sometimes, but I would always walk away before he finished a sentence.

Alice has been very quiet lately. Well, she's been quiet when I've seen her. She's been spending a lot of time with the guy she met at the ball. His name is Jasper.

So, when I do see her, all she does is stare. Sadly stare. At me. She stares sadly at me. I don't understand it! She hasn't talked to me since I.... since_ he_ pulled off his latest stunt.

I was just sitting on my kitchen counter when there was a knock on my door.

"I got it, Bella!" My dad called. I shrugged my shoulders and continued eating my apple.

While I heard the buzz of conversation in the front hall, I started thinking about the Prince. He had chosen me to spend a day with. But that was two weeks ago. I'm sure he had forgotten. Or, chose someone else. I'm to plain.

I was absorbed in my thoughts, so I didn't hear people approach the kitchen._ I wonder what Prince Jacob's doing now...._

"Bella! Look who's here," My dad exclaimed, interrupting my thoughts. I looked up, only to have my thoughts answered.

Prince Jacob came into sight. He was dressed in plain dress pants, a striped button up shirt, tie, vest, and a fitted jacket. It was supposed to make him look casual, but it didn't work. No one but royalty wears that around.

I hopped off the counter to curtsy. But, being my clumsy self, I somehow managed to lose my balance, and land in the Prince's arms. I blushed a deep shade of scarlet.

"Your Majesty," I mumbled, standing up straight.

He chuckled and reached for my hand, which he kissed.

"Bella. I believe you agreed to spend a day with me?" He asked. So he hadn't forgotten. I looked down to hid my blush, only to notice what I was wearing. It was a semi-floral Summer dress and a pair of brown dancers-shoes.

"Oh! Yes! Of course! Let me get changed, and I'll-" I started, before I was cut off.

"You look beautiful. There's no need to change." My blushed deepened.

"Yes, Your Majesty," I said with a nod.

"Please, call me Jacob," He laughed. Charlie was silent while we talked, but when the Prin- when _Jacob_ told me to address him so informally, I heard him let out a gasp.

"Well, let's go! The day awaits!" Jacob announced as he left the room.

I was about to follow, but then I remembered my father. "Dad," I said, "I'll be back later today. Is that alright?" I asked. I tried to ignore the side of me that hoped he would say no.

"Of course you can. Have fun." He still looked shocked, but I left him there in the kitchen while I followed Jacob.

He was outside. On a horse. A huge, black horse.

"What's the matter? You look like you saw a ghost!" He laughed.

"That's a huge horse!" The horse whinnied and shock it's head. Like it was laughing.

"Penny won't hurt you. She's very sweet." I swear, Jacob and the horse - Penny- gave me the same pleading look.

"I don't know how to ride," I admitted. When I was younger, Charlie want me to have lessons, but the second I saw the horse I was supposed to learn how to ride, I ran off screaming.

"That's alright. All you'll have to do is hold on," Jacob smiled.

"Fine. How do I get on?" I laughed.

After five tries, I was on Penny and Jacob took off. She was fast. Extremely fast. My grip on Jacob tightened, I leaned closer to him, and closed my eyes. He laughed.

Jacob and I rode everywhere that day. When Penny was resting, or when Jacob slowed her, he and I talked. I saw far sides of the region I've never seen. It was amazing.

But, that awkward feeling I had when Jacob and I dance was still there.

It didn't feel right.

Jacob took me home an hour before the sun set. He had to make sure he could get to the castle safely.

"Thank you, Jacob, I had a lot of fun today." And it was true. Jacob can be very funny and the sights I saw were amazing!

"Not a problem. Thank _you_ for coming with me!" He replied.

"Bye, Jacob. Bye, Penny!" I said with a smile.

"Good bye, Bella." And with that he rode off.

**AN:**

Don't kill me!!!!

I had to put the date in sometime!!! I hated writing it!!

109 reviews! Yay! it's not 110, but that's perfectly fine!!!!

Shout out to: twilighter11, polyphany, karenkaraoke, closeyoureyesandmakeawish, OoBoysInBooksAreBetteroO, Moe115, RandomCUZISIDSOluver, Kolored , and anne kingsmill

Here is that bonus chapter question again:

What is happening on Wednesday, January 21st that I'm really excited about?

CLUES:

-not school related.

-not boy related

-not Twilight related

-kind of family related (not really)

-not my b-day

Bella's dress and shoes on profile

Jacob's shirt/jacket ensemble - on profile

Penny - on profile

:D

odwala


	16. The Feeling

**DISCLAMER: **I own nothing!! It all belongs to S. Meyer!!

**Previously:**

_"Thank you, Jacob, I had a lot of fun today." _

_And it was true. _

_Jacob can be very funny and the sights I saw were amazing!_

_"Not a problem. Thank __you for coming with me!" He replied._

_"Bye, Jacob. Bye, Penny!" I said with a smile._

_"Good bye, Bella." _

_And with that he rode off._

_**Edward**_** POINT OF VIEW**

She went out with _him_. Bella went on a date with the _Prince_. Prince _Jacob_. She – a perfect, wonderful, amazing woman – went on a date with him. He was an ass. A Pig. A jerk.

And right now, I really wanted to be him.

Bella hasn't talked to me in weeks. I miss her laugh. Her smile. I miss everything about her.

But she hates me.

I try to explain any time I see her in town, but she always walks away and ignores me. I can't even finish a sentence. It's horrible. It's painful.

Why can't I just explain?

It doesn't help that every night she hunts me in my dreams. It's the only time I can get two words out, but the dream always ends the same. She slaps me again and disappears. Forever. Or until my next dream.

Today, the day after Bella went out with _His Majesty_, I walked to the kitchen, still thinking about my dream. This one was slightly different. I still only said a sentence, but this time, instead of slapping me, she just disappeared. So I searched for her. And I heard her scream my name. Like she needed my help. Like she was in danger. I searched and searched but I couldn't find her. I couldn't find my angel in her time of need. And a small voice was say how I let her down. How I should have been there to save her.

I couldn't shake the dream. And I had a looming feeling that something bad was going to happen today.

"Edward, are you all right?" My mother, Esme, asked as I started to prepare my breakfast. She was worried about me. She's been worried about me. She's been saying that I've become slightly distant. I don't deny it. I've been utterly useless. I just sat in my room and did nothing. Nothing but think of Bella.

"Not really," I answered truthfully. I got my porridge together and sat down at the table beside my mother.

"What's wrong? Still upset about Bella?" She asked sympathetically.

"Yeah, kind of. But I also feel like something's going to happen today. Something bad." I didn't want to start freaking out in front of my mother, but I was really worried. "Mom, what am I supposed to do?"

"Give her time. She's just in shock. You weren't on the best of terms before the Ball," she replied. It hurt her that I was hurting. I didn't want to worry her. I was already freaking Emmett out. "As for that feeling, try to figure out what it might be about. Try to prevent it. Or, worn someone. But, because it's just a feeling, and feelings aren't always correct, try not to worry _too_ much." She smiled softly at me, and then got up to leave.

It was good advise, but for some reason, I wanted her to tell me that I'm being stupid and to just forget about it.

But that wouldn't help ether.

**

Once I finished my breakfast I got dressed and went to Central Square.

I tried to find Emmett, but I figured that he would be off with Rosalie. He's been… distant. Spending almost all of his free time with Rosalie. And when I _do_ see him, he's not… Emmett. He's someone else. Someone I don't know.

So I just walk threw the crowds, observing everyone. I watched them go on with their daily lives, without a care in the world. Lucky them.

Everywhere I looked, I saw Bella. Every woman looked like her, and every man looked like Jacob. I felt a stab of pain in my chest. I stopped looking where I was going. I bumped into people.

"Watch it, Cullen!" I heard someone shout.

"Sorry," I mumbled. I began to walk aimlessly again, but I heard the same voice call out again. The voice of James. Damn!

"Yeah, ya should be!" He laughed.

Mike and Laurent were right beside him. They wanted to fight, but I wasn't in the mood for all their crap.

"Hey, I heard about you and _Bella_," he said. "I think it's a good thing you aren't going out with her. Because she would just dump you for me."

"Or me," Mike added loudly. James rolled his eyes.

"She's hot. I'm hot. Simple." He's such a cocky jerk. He's worse then Jacob. "Ya' know,  I think I'll try to get a kiss. Maybe more," He laughed along with his cronies. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut up! She's not a piece of meat! She's a human being with feelings! And if you touch her I'll ripe you to shreds without a second thought!" I shouted at them, fists clenched. How could he think of her that way! Bella was a sweet, caring person, and if her thinks that he'll…. I'll kill him!

James was quiet for a moment, then smiled wickedly and said, "You just sealed the deal, Eddy-boy." And with that, he left.

To find Bella.

And hurt her.

**AN:**

I hated writing this chapter. It was horrible. Worse then writing the last chapter.

So no one got the answer right. Some people were close, so they got a small peek of future chapters

The right answer was that _Lost _came back for season 5! I love that show.

It's kind of a family thing because everyone in my family but my mom watches _Lost_.

I didn't think anyone would get the answer right. :D

Sorry about the late update, my internet wasn't working :(

Thank you to: OoBoysInBooksAreBetteroO, twilighter11, anne kingsmill, RandomCUZISIDSOluver, closeyoureyesandmakeawish, Moe115, Kolored, et114141, hazeleyedgurl22, xXxIggyxXx, polyphany, BellaCullen2312

odwala


	17. The Hag's Swamp

**DISCLAMER: **I own nothing!! It all belongs to S. Meyer!!

**Previously:**

"_You just sealed the deal, Eddy-boy." _

_And with that, he left._

_To find Bella._

_And hurt her._

_**Bella**_** POINT OF VIEW**

My day with Jacob was the happiest thing that happened ever since my …"Masked Man."

So today I felt like reading by the fountain. It seems like every bad thing that happens to me happens at the fountain.

I got out my fairy tale book and began reading 'The Hag's Swamp and the Prince's Kiss." This tale was told to everyone when they were kids, but I was really excited to read about it.

_Once upon a time, there was an old Hag who lived in a swamp, deep in the forest. She was very nasty and scared anyone who happened to pass by. But no one knew the reason as to why she was so horrid to every one. No one knew about her granddaughter who was stuck in an everlasting sleep do to a witc-_

I heard something in the bushes. Not again!

"Cullen, if you _dare_ play that trick on me again, I'll have you locked in jail!" I shouted into the air as I stood up. He was _not_ going to scare me into falling into the fountain again.

"Don't worry, Bella, it's just me," said a voice from behind me. I turned around to see that it was only James. My heart rate slowed down and I sat back down on the fountain ledge.

"Sorry, James. I thought you were… well, it's not important. How are you?" I asked kindly. There was no need to be rude.

"Oh, I'm fine," He said as he stepped closer to me. Something was off about him, but I couldn't tell what.

"Well that's good." I smiled as I re-opened my book.

"Whatcha reading?" He asked. His voice was right by my ear. I didn't notice that he had gotten so close.

"Just some fairy ta-"

James interrupted me by taking the book from me and throwing it over his shoulder.

"Hey! I was reading that!" I started to get up to get my book, but James grabbed my wrist, stopping me.

"Why are you reading stupid fairy-tales? You don't like your own life?" He questioned, pulling me closer to him.

I was scarred stiff. I didn't know what he was doing, or why he was doing it.

Edward's words came rushing back to me.

"Get away from me," I spat in his face, struggling to loosen his grip. He just pulled me tighter to him, gripping my wrist hard.

"Why are you like that Bella? I just want to have a little fun." His breath fanned my face, causing me to grimace. He laughed and pulled me to him, gripping my hip with his other hand. I winced at the pain he was causing.

I tried to pull away again, but his grip only tightened once again and he brought his right hand (the one that had a death grip on my hip) to the back of my head, pushing my face forward, making me kiss him.

His lips were rough and unkind as he forced his tongue into my mouth. He bit down on my lip so hard that it started bleeding. He greedily sucked the blood, then moved his lips down my neck and to my shoulder.

I wanted to puke. I was scarred. Tears ran down my face as I struggled against him. This only got him made.

He moved his head so that his lips were at my ear and whispered, "If you don't stop moving, I'll –" James didn't finish his sentence. Someone ripped him away from me. I stumbled back and saw that Edward was the one who had pulled James away from me. Edward's fist stuck James face, causing James to fall to the ground.

"Don't touch her!" Edward said between breaths. He turned to me and asked, "Are you okay?" His eyes were filled with concern. I just nodded. "Okay then. You'll want to get out of here," Edward said, turning to leave.

I was frozen for a moment, but then my sense came back to me. Edward saved me.

Edward Cullen saved me.

But he didn't care about me.

Did he?

I was so confused!

But no confused enough to not know what I had to do.

I ran in the direction that he went, searching for him. When I finally spotted him, he was almost to Central Square.

"Edward!" I called. He turned around, clearly confused as to why I – after giving him the cold shoulder for weeks – had called for him.

I ran up to him until I was right in frond of him.

"Thank you," I said, meaning every word. "Thank you for, for, helping me." I stuttered.

And before I could stop what I was doing, I stood on the tips of my toes, and kissed his cheek. It felt so right, kissing him. But my mind and my body have been arguing ever since I started ignoring Edward, so I was used to it.

"Bye," I said quickly, running all the way back to my house before he could speak. I rushed into my room, and sat on my bed.

For some reason, I was slightly happy.

And for some reason, my lips were still tingling.

**AN:**

Thank you to: OoBoysInBooksAreBetteroO, anne kingsmill, Ri40, et114141, Moe115, sissy bella marie swan cullen, polyphany, closeyoureyesandmakeawish, RandomCUZISIDSOluver, BellaCullen2312

Odwala :D


	18. The Prince's Kiss

**DISCLAMER:** I do not own Twilight.

**Previously:**

_For some reason, I was slightly happy._

_And for some reason, my lips were still tingling._

_**Edward **_**POINT OF VIEW**

She kissed me. _Bella_ kissed me. Yes, it was on the cheek, but… she didn't hate me as much. I think.

I couldn't get it. I was finally smiling. My father and mother seemed pleased that I wasn't moping any more.

Bella _kissed_ me.

My cheek still burns from where her lips touched it.

Emmett wasn't as distance. I guess that he was acting weirdly, because _I_ was. Kind of like how a dog can sense your mood.

Wait – I just compared Emmett to a dog.

Anyway, we were hanging out more. He was still spending time with Rosalie, so every other weekend, he would travel all the way to the _Port Angeles_ Region. But I guess he really liked her.

We walked into town, laughing and joking around. Emmett was being his usual idiotic self, and things seemed normal. Until we noticed the stares.

"Hey…" Emmett said cautiously to the circle of people surrounding us.

"'_Hey_?'" A girl – Angela – said from behind every one. "Hey?! That's all you have to say?! After what you did, all you have to say for yourself is _hey_?" She screamed at us, pushing her way through the crowd.

Angela was normally very quit, and calm. But, for some reason, she was raging mad.

"What is it that we have done?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

That was definitely the wrong thing to say. It pushed Angela over the edge. "You destroyed my father's bakery, that's what you did! You broke in and smashed everything inside! " She shouted. "How _could_ you? I never believed the rumors about you two, but... _now_…." She trailed off. Angela was furious. She looked like she was about to attack us.

"What proof do you have that this was us?" I asked calmly. If she didn't have proof, we wouldn't be thrown into jail. Every other time Emmett and I had been caught cleaning up after James and his friends, there wasn't enough evidence to put us in jail. People said they saw us, but it was always dark, so you could never be sure.

"_Proof! _You want _proof?_" Angela yelled. "Here's your _proof_," she said as she shoved a piece of paper in front of my face.

I grabbed the paper from her and looked at it.

_Doesn't payback suck?_

Those three words were written on this paper.

In my handwriting.

I looked up from the paper and scanned the crowd. Every face was chiseled into a hard mask. Except for one.

James's face. He had an ugly smirk pasted on his face. I clenched my jaw as he raised his eyebrows, smugly.

"We didn't do this," Emmett said from behind me. I hadn't realized that he had read the note over my shoulder.

"Yeah, _right_! That's his handwriting" Angela pointed to me. "This is all the proof needed!" She shouted as I saw Chief Swan come out from the crowd.

"Edward, she's right. I'm going to have to arrest you two," he said, a sad expression on his face. He and my dad were friends. My _dad. _What is he going to _think_?

I just stared at him, my mouth hung open as he approached me to take me to jail. _Jail._

"Wait!" I heard someone shout as they ran into the clearing.

It was Bella.

"Wait," She repeated, trying to catch her breath. Alice then came right behind her, breathing just as hard as Bella was. "Dad, wait. Edward didn't do it," She said. I just stared at her.

"Why do you say that?" Her dad asked, also curious as to why his daughter was defending me.

"Because I saw the person who destroyed the Weber's bakery," she stated, confidently. My jaw dropped, and she looked right at me.

"Then who was it?" Angela asked, her temper long gone. She and Bella were friends, so I knew Angela trusted Bella.

"James. James, Mike, and Laurent did this," She said, her eyes going back to met Angela's. "I saw them. They did every thing. They threw trash into the river, they stole the sheep, they burnt down part of the forest, everything." She believed me. Bella finally believed me.

"How do you know that they did the other things as well?" Her dad asked.

"I saw them do those things. But they threatened me not to tell," Alice threw in.

"Hold up one second!" James said making his way threw the crowd into the middle of the person-circle. "How do you know this was us? This was probably done in the middle of the night. Why were _you_ out so late?" He said, his eyes furious.

"I was on my way to Alice's house when I saw you do this," she replied.

"Well of course you _say_ that. No one saw you!" James yelled.

"Bella told me she was going to Alice's, at around ten," Charlie said, more to himself then to any one else.

"It's a ten minute walk to my house from Bella's house," Alice said, "And Bella showed up at my house at around ten-o-eight. So she had to run part of the way, because it takes 5 to eight minutes to get to my house from her house if you run."

What Bella said made sense. She told Charlie that she was going to Alice's at ten. Halfway there, she saw James, Mike, and Laurent destroy the bakery for a minute or so. She was scarred, so she ran the rest of the way to Alice's house in about two minutes. It added up.

"It fits," Charlie announced, coming out of his trance. "James, Mike, Laurent – your under arrest." Charlie handcuffed them, and escorted them away. My jaw still hung open.

"Sorry, Edward. Emmett. I guess I over reacted. I didn't know…. I' m sorry," Angela apologized.

"It's fine. Stop apologizing," Emmett laughed. I looked back at Bella, who was looking at me.

'The fountain,' she mouthed to me, and then she started walking towards the fountain.

I waited a few moments before I followed her. She was pacing back and forth, waiting for me.

"Why did you do that?" I asked. Did she really not hate me any more?

"I… have no idea," she said as she approached me. I just stared down at her.

We were both quiet. We didn't say anything, we just thought.

Bella always did the right thing. Her answer didn't make sense. _I… have no idea_. If she saw them, then why would sh-?

_She _didn'_t see them,_ I thought. She lied. If she saw them, she would have told Charlie before Angela nearly ripped my head off. If she saw them, she wouldn't have answered my question the way she did. She wouldn't have even asked me to meet her at the fountain.

"You didn't see them," I whispered, voicing my thoughts.

She smiled and nodded.

"Why?" I asked. I couldn't see why she would say that.

"I owed you," she answered simply. "And… I believe what you said at the Ball. About how James and his friends did every thing that you were framed for.

I was shocked. She really did believe me. Bella believed me.

I felt a wave of emotion towards Bella. The same emotion that I felt for her at the Ball.

Only stronger.

And without realizing it, I leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

**AN:**

Hey! What do you think?

Thank you to: Ri40, polyphany, Moe115, Kolored, et114141, bitexbrittany, OoBoysInBooksAreBetteroO, AsItThunders, anne kingsmill, evernightforcast, closeyoureyesandmakeawish, RandomCUZISIDSOluver, Edwardand Bella34, Erin!!!, and BellaCullen2312

You guys rock for reviewing!!! Seriously, I love you guys!!!

Odwala :D


	19. The Surprises

**DISCLAMER:** I do not own Twilight.

**Previously:**

_"I owed you," she answered simply. _

_"And… I believe what you said at the Ball. About how James and his friends did every thing that you were framed for._

_I was shocked. She really did believe me. _

_Bella believed me._

_I felt a wave of emotion towards Bella. The same emotion that I felt for her at the Ball._

_Only stronger._

_And without realizing it, I leaned down and kissed her on the lips._

_**Bella **_**POINT OF VIEW**

Edward Cullen kissed me. On the lips. I didn't even expect it.

The kiss was filled with..... love? My heart rate picked up. I didn't know for sure, but it was wonderful. I didn't notice anything but Edward. I never wanted this kiss to end.

But he pulled away.

"Bella, I, I've never felt this way about anyone before," he admitted. "I can't stand it when I'm not near you. It hurts."

"Edward, I-" I was about to tell him that I feel the same way, but my dad interrupted me.

"Bella!" he called from Town Square. "Where are you? Bella!"

"I have to go," I sadly said to Edward. He just nodded. I was about to turn to leave, but I then I realized that I didn't want to.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Edward asked me, worried.

"Yeah I'm fine. i just don't want to go," I told him. He chuckled and kissed me again. It was longer then a peck, but shorter then the first kiss. He knew how my dad could get.

I smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"I'll see you later, right?" I asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't you?" he answered.

"Bella! Bel-LA! Where are you!" My dad called again. I sighed, and kissed Edward one more time before I left.

When I got to Town Square, I saw that my dad's back was turned. I had to be carful not to scare him.

"Hey, Dad," I said. He jumped at the sound of my voice. So much for not scarring him.

"Oh, hey, Bells. I have great news!" He said smiling.

"What, Dad?" I asked. I was getting annoyed. I wanted to see Edward.

"Well, I just got a message from the Prince. He wants you to meet his father," Charlie squealed like Alice.

"Oh, yay, fun," I unenthusiastically said. If it was awkward with the Prince, it would be ten times worse with the King. "When, exactly, did he want me to meet him?" I asked, hoping that it was at least a year from now.

"In two months time! Oh, Bella isn't this great?" Charlie asked, his eyes sparkling with pride.

"Yeah, it's wonderful, Charlie." Of course it had to be soon. Of course.

******************

_"Bella!" A voice called out to me. I turned and saw that it was Edward. He was sitting on a brick wall._

_"What is it?" I asked._

_"He's coming for you," he replied._

_"What do you mean?" I asked. Before he could answer, the Black Family Crest hit him in the chest, causing him to fall off the wall. I screamed. Two warms arms wrapped around me, preventing me from getting to Edward._

_"It's alright, Bella. You don't need to worry about him. You have to meet my father," the voice of the Prince said._

_I faintly heard Alice say, "And all the king's horses and all the king's men, couldn't put Edward Cullen back together again."_

_"She's right," Jacob said._

_"You didn't even try! Edward! Edward!" I screamed to him._

"Edward!" I said, sitting up in my bed.

_My bed, _I thought, _I thought I was...._ It was only a dream. A horrible dream. A nightmare.

"Bella, are you alright?" I heard Edward call from my rocking chair in my bedroom.

"Edward, is that you?" I asked him. I couldn't see anything. It was too dark.

"Yes, love, it's me. I hope you don't mind that I snuck in through your window," I heard him say. I still couldn't tell if it was him. I needed more prof that he was alright.

"Can you come here?" I asked shyly.

"Of course, love," he replied. I heard my rocking chair creak as someone stood up from it, and when I knew the person was at the side of my bed, I felt them kneel. I quickly went to my nightstand and fumbled for the matches. I needed light. I quickly found them, they were right beside my lamp, and I struck one. I lit the candle in the lamp, and looked at the person on the side of my bed.

It really was Edward.

**AN:**

Hello lovely readers who haven't heard from me in two months :D

First, I wanted to say that I'm super, super, super, super, super, super, super, super, super, super sorry. I was busy with my school's play, lacrosse, but really I wanted to avoid writing the kiss. I was worried about it.

Secondly, I have gotten a few reviews saying that I have little spelling mistakes and verb mix ups. I was wondering if anyone wanted to be my beta. Here is what I'm looking for: My beta should be able to fix the spelling mistakes and the word mix ups. You should give awesome advice and help me when I'm in a slump. But most importantly, you should be speedy.

Thank you to: RandomCUZISIDSOluver, Edwardand Bella34, AsItThunders, anne kingsmill, Friendly Reader, justl0v3, Moe115, polyphany, Ri40, et114141, OoBoysInBooksAreBetteroO, bitexbrittany, Kolored, riceballekelly, Delcesca Newby, BellaCullen2312, Emalyn, jaralrunner, Erin, b-Kaz, Ray Weseman, BaybiiLexii, Born-Of-The-Sea

Have I ever told you guys how much I love you?

Odwala ;D


End file.
